


Sorrow

by Rexa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Levi Song Festival 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Levi adalah prajurit manusia terkuat. Namun tak berarti hatinya selalu kuat. Ada satu masa saat Levi juga terpuruk, hatinya melebur dalam nestapa.Didedikasikan untuk Levi Song Festival 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin adalah properti milik Hajime Isayama. Rexa tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apa pun dari fanworks ini.  
> Faint adalah lagu milik Linkin Park. Rexa menggunakannya sebagai prompt pada fanfiksi ini.  
> Ini adalah fanfiksi pertama rexa di fandom SnK. Salam kenal minna-san and happy reading~

Levi kadang tak mengerti mengapa hidup ini terasa begitu singkat. Atau mengapa rasanya ia hidup begitu lama. Adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang meski ia tetap keluhkan tapi tak seorang pun mampu menjawabnya.

Pada Tuhan? Levi tak mau sok suci atau terlalu religi. Toh bahwasanya ia mengakui dirinya adalah pendosa. Memikirkannya Levi jadi geli sendiri. Teringat beberapa tahun silam ia memilih untuk menyambut uluran tangan Erwin dan bergabung di survey corps. Demi menebus dosa-dosanya. Atau setidaknya dalam sudut hatinya, katakanlah ia ingin mengubah hidupnya.

Ia tak mau jadi tikus got, maka tawaran itu tak disiakannya. Levi naik pangkat menjadi anjing penjaga. Berburu titan bersama skuadnya di bawah naungan Komandan Erwin. Hingga akhirnya gelar manusia terkuat pun disematkan pada dirinya.

Petra, adalah wanita yang kesekian yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Gadis yang ramah, ulet dan berani. Mungkin takdir menggariskan mereka untuk bertemu, hingga entah kenapa kehadiran Petra dalam skuadnya menjadikan Levi tak lagi bersikap teramat dingin.

Atau kira-kira yang seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Levi.

Petra diketahuinya sebagai prajurit yang berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya. Pembasmi titan. Namun, ia juga begitu peduli pada keadaan kaptennya juga rekan-rekannya. Petra mungkin adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dekat dengan Levi selain Hanji.

Mungkin ... kedekatan mereka tak sekadar atasan dan bawahan saja. Oluo pernah memergoki keduanya berkuda bersama. Sedang patroli alasan sang Kapten ketika Oluo menanyakannya. Atau Eren yang tak sengaja memergoki keduanya mengobrol ringan penuh keakraban. Levi tak mempermasalahkannya.

Dan perasaan yang katanya bernama cinta itu pun bersemi seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Heichou memanggilku?"

Levi menepuk bagian kosong pada sofa di sebelahnya. Diletakannya laporan yang sedari tadi mengambil alih seluruh atensinya ke atas meja pendek di hadapannya. Petra mendekat lalu duduk di samping Levi.

"Setelah pulang dari misi, aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu. Menurutmu ... apa yang harus kubawa sebagai oleh-oleh?"

Mata Petra mengerjap lalu menatapnya balik seolah melihat jamur tumbuh di kepala Levi. Levi tersenyum di dalam benaknya. Seringai tipis tersembunyi dalam kekaleman ekspresi datar Levi.

"Hei ... aku belum pernah mengunjungi seseorang sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana caranya bertandang. Makanya aku butuh bantuanmu."

Petra refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Namun dari pancaran matanya, sepasang netra coklat Petra tak mampu menyembunyikan luapan emosi bahagia. Levi mengajak Petra berbincang sampai tiba waktu makan malam. Seteko teh hitam dan sepiring kukis mentega--yang telah tersisa remah-remahnya saja--menjadi saksi kasih yang terjalin di antara anak adam dan hawa.

Malang tak dapat ditolak, untung tak dapat diraih. Satu kesempatan ketika Levi telah memutuskan akan keinginannya untuk membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya bersama dengan Petra. Takdir kembali membuat Levi harus memahami bahwa sejatinya ia masih harus berjuang lebih keras lagi.

Dalam misi kali itu, Petra gugur. Menyisakan seruangan sesak dalam dada Levi.

Levi adalah Levi. Sehancur apa pun hatinya kala itu, ia tetap mengingat statusnya sebagai prajurit terkuat. Misi masih belum selesai.

Gadisnya terkulai di kaki salah satu batang pepohonan kokoh. Tak bernyawa.

Levi melakukan apa yang ia bisa, mendinginkan amarah Mikasa dan menyelamatkan Eren. Bocah yang selama ini dekat dengan gadisnya. Levi masih mengingatnya. Petra sendiri yang berujar di salah satu sore mereka masih menghabiskan waktu untuk minum teh bersama. Eren seperti adik bagi Petra.

Levi kembali bergabung bersama rombongan. Memulai kembali formasi untuk kembali pulang setelah mengevakuasi korban. Skuadnya dibantai dengan keji. Gadisnya menjadi korban. Levi hanya mampu menyimpan sakit itu sendiri.

Sekali lagi ... takdir tak mendengarkan jeritan pilu hati sang prajurit perkasa.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Komandan Erwin memberikan perintahnya. Seluruh pasukan maju dalam formasi untuk pulang kembali. Jalan kembali masih tetap bukan rute yang aman bagi rombongan yang jumlahnya berkurang jauh. Para titan masih mengancam kehidupan mereka semua.

Mereka kembali berjuang mempertahankan posisi, masih harus kembali ke dalam dinding dengan selamat. Untuk mengobati mereka yang terluka, untuk memakamkan mereka yang telah tiada.

Beberapa titan tertarik melihat formasi mereka. Tanpa malu mendekati rombongan dengan raut aneh seolah penasaran. Titah bernada tak berkeperimanusiaan pun dilontarkan. Meluncur dari mulutnya sendiri. Kereta-kereta pengangkut korban perang melawan titan bagian paling belakang harus dilepaskan, jika tak ingin menambah korban.

Diteror ketakutan, terhimpit keinginan untuk segera kembali ke pelukan orang tercinta di dalam gerbang, membuat para prajurit melepaskan tuas-tuas pengait yang mengikat kereta pengangkut dengan kuda. Terpaksa.

Levi sempat menoleh ke belakang. Ke salah satu kereta pengangkut yang dilepaskan. Jasad-jasad korban peperangan pada misi kali ini menjadi pengalih perhatian para titan penasaran. Termasuk jasad gadisnya yang terpental.

Levi hanya bisa memandang. Melanjutkan perjalanan hingga mereka selamat masuk ke dalam gerbang.

Setelahnya Levi dikejar bunga tidur berbau busuk. Memutar kilas balik kenangan terindah hingga terburuk yang Levi miliki. Insomnia akutnya menjadi. Membuat jejak pada kantung matanya, membunuh semangat hidupnya.

Ia tak ingin mati. Tak jua ingin hidup lagi. Satu yang masih membuat Levi mampu menjalani hari. Keinginannya untuk mengibarkan sayap kebebasan di bumi. Agar tak perlu lagi ada yang terbantai mati. Agar orang-orang tak perlu menangisi mereka yang pergi.

Levi adalah prajurit manusia terkuat. Namun tak berarti hatinya selalu kuat. Ada satu masa saat Levi juga terpuruk, hatinya melebur dalam nestapa. Kala itu Levi memejamkan matanya membiarkan kenangan tentang Petra mengisi kembali jiwanya kering. Membebat semu hatinya yang terluka.

Levi baru pulang kembali dari misi. Lagi. Kali ini tidak bisa dibilang gagal, tak jua bisa dikatakan berhasil. Namun Levi percaya setidaknya misi mereka mendapatkan petunjuk yang mengarah pasti. Tinggal sedikit lagi.

Levi membuka pintu kastilnya. Markas skuad khusus miliknya. Derit pintu menjadi sapaan selamat datang untuknya. Levi tak kecewa.

Ketika ia hadir di ruang makan, mata  
sewarna permata oniks menyirat  
sebersit keterkejutan. Terlepas bahwa jendela-jendela sedang tertutup, tapi seolah ada embusan bayu yang melambaikan helai rambut coklat  
muda yang amat dikenalnya itu. Dan  
senyum manis yang khas itu pun menyapanya--saat sosok itu berbalik seolah tahu bahwa ada eksistensi entitas lain yang memasuki area ruang makan itu.  
'Heichou....'  
Bisik lirih menyapa indera dengarnya.  
Levi tahu semuanya salah. Ia pun  
mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali,  
dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

  
Delusinya terlalu nyata.

  
Dalam terpejamnya mata, Levi  
berharap bayangan itu nyata. Namun  
sayang, kala matanya terbuka semua  
hanyalah rekam jejak peristiwa yang  
tertinggal di memorinya.

Tentang gadis yang pernah menyapa relung hatinya. Tentang ia yang berdedikasi pada tugasnya. Tentang ia yang menaruh sejuta harapan dan percaya pada dirinya.  
Levi melangkah memasuki ruang itu  
lebih dalam. Diletakannya jasnya di  
punggung salah satu kursi yang telah  
ditebas debunya.

  
Lirih ia berujar, "Aku pulang, Petra...."

.

.

.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca ^^ semoga dapat menghibur teman-teman sekalian. Maafkan segala kekurangan yang ada.  
> Sampai jumpa lagi  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
